gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Sources
Many videos and films were used as sources for Gachimuchi and Wrestling Series videos. These films and videos are very, very often graphic and were censored as well as edited accordingly through the Nico Nico Douga website. The first several sources found here are ordered by release date. Key on notable characters who acted in each film: BH/'BillyM'/'Stallion'/'Jake Stevens'/'Jake Mason'/'Colt Man' - Billy Herrington DL/'DD'/'JB' - Danny Lee DM/'DonD'/'DonJ' - Duncan Mills AC/'ACarrone' - Anthony Capriati NS/'T.J.' - Nick Steel/T.J. Cummings SC - Steve Cassidy MW/'Blake Onassis' - Mark Wolff VD/'Tadashi' - Van Darkholme Wrestling Series (レスリングシリーズ) The tag mainly utilized for Gachimuchi-oriented films and videos in the Japanese community. Its origins can be traced as back as 2007 when American Gay Wrestling was uploaded on April 26, 2007 and founded the Wrestling Series tag. 'Founders of Wrestling Series' ''Rip & Strip Wrestling 1'' (Brad Michaels, Ren Adams; 1996) * Japanese: アメリカン　ゲイ　レスリング ("American Gay Wrestling") * Japanese: アメリカン　ゲイ　レスリング 補-1 ("American Gay Wrestling Complementary-1") ** Two men begin to wrestle in a blue room after one pushes the other for seemingly no reason. It is not clear if this film and the film below it are related to Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling in the first place. ''High Stakes Wrestling 4'' (Brad Michaels, Rip Stone; 1998) * Japanese: アメリカン　ゲイ　レスリング2 ("American Gay Wrestling 2") ** Two men are extremely, extremely orange. One of the actors return. It is not clear if this film and the film above it are related to Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling in the first place. '2007' Films/videos uploaded?: 8 ''Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3'' (BH, DL, AC, DM; 1999) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 サブキャラ編 ("Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Sub-Characters") ** While Duncan Mills naps, Billy and Danny train themselves using gym equipment. He later dreams of himself and the same athletes being naked, before being awakened by a phone call. * Japanese: 本格的 ガチムチパンツレスリング ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling") ** The one that started it all. The first bout. It involves Billy Herrington wrestling Danny Lee in a gym room, as their mutterings and grunts ended up becoming unintentional jokes in Japan, Taiwan, and China. * Japanese: 本格的　ガチムチパンツレスリング　兄貴vs吾作 ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: Aniki vs Gosaku") ** This is the uncut version of the film, in which Billy drags Duncan Mills into a room and they wrestle, leading to Duncan's ultimate loss. The second bout. ** Part of its starting scenes were used in another video, "ガチムチパンツレスリング　屋上編", as a prologue to the roof fight. ''Lords of the Lockerroom'' (BH, VD, MW, NS; 1999) * Japanese: 本格的 ガチムチパンツレスリング ３試合目 ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling 3rd Match") ** The third bout. Billy Herrington wrestles with Nick Steel after Nick advises Billy to be gentle with him, questioning why "being gentle" is related to wrestling. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 おまけ編 ("Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Bonus Episode") ** The copy introducing Mark and Van to Gachimuchi was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on April 20, 2008. However, this video does not include the wrestling match between the two. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 ロッカー編 part1 ("Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Locker Edition part1") ** The fourth bout. Due to the release date of the initial video of Van Darkholme making his debut, it would take at least 3 weeks before the true fourth bout or fifth bout to be uploaded to Nico Nico Douga. In the actual film, this is the final wrestling match. ** Billy Herrington is seen moving to the right of the camera whom sees an exhausted Mark Wolff who just recently defeated the leather boy. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 外伝 TDN VS ビオランテ ("Aniki's Pants Wrestling Side Story: TDN vs. Biollante") ** Mark Wolff wrestles with Van Darkholme after he taunts the latter for his eccentric BSDM attire. The true fourth bout or fifth bout. ''Buckshot Minute Man Series 18'' - Recharge! (BH; 1999) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 オシャレ編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Trendy") ** This is the film where Billy Herrington walks through a forest around a house, bends over and takes off his pants to reveal a very muscular butt, lies down on a long green chair, relaxes, masturbates while relaxing, wears a custom-made leather costume that was seen in later films, and has that trademark grin. ''Buckshot Minute Man Series 17'' - The Big One in California (Colt Man; 1999) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 休日編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Holiday Edition") ** The first uploaded copy of The Big One in California shows off something special. 4 films appear as censorship. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 光る休日編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Gleaming Holiday") ** Colt Man strolls naked and washes his motorcycle. This is the film that caused fans to refer Colt Man as the "Forest Fairy" from the light covering his bare crotch. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 バイク編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Motorbike") ** This is the part of the film where Colt Man rides on his motorcycle to his home and calls his friend. ''Summer Trophies'' (BH, Rob Steele; 1999) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 休日編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Holiday Edition") ** The first uploaded copy of The Big One in California shows off something special. 4 films appear as censorship. Summer Trophies appears early on. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 ビーチ編 ("Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Beach") ** Billy reminisces on his summer trophies, which are images that transition into the appropriate scene with whoever was in the picture. This includes his time with gay men while at the beach side area, where they are free to perform fellatio, anal sex, and all other types of foreplay. ** Billy runs across the coastline of a beach while classical music plays. Billy also stretches for a bit, poses for the camera, goes back to his his room inside of a building, undresses himself, bends over, and begins to have foreplay, which leads up to anal sex with his gay partner. ''Billy Herrington's Body Shop'' (BH, Peter Wilder, Spike; 1999) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 休日編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Holiday Edition") ** The first uploaded copy of The Big One in California shows off something special. 4 films appear as censorship. Billy Herrington's Body Shop appears second after Summer Trophies. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 ガレージ編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Garage Edition") ** Philosophy BGM video with newcomer Femdom Mikasa. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴　【GAY♂BAR】オナハウス ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Bar Ona-house") ** Same video to include Ryker's Web, Recharge!, The Final Link, Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion, and HotMen CoolBoyz. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 ガレ―ジ編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Garage Edition") ** Billy Herrington's Body Shop, now with footage! ''Tales from the Foxhole'' (BH, Lee Johnson, Leo Lyons, Matt Bandero, Lane Fuller; 1999) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 休日編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Holiday Edition") ** The first uploaded copy of The Big One in California shows off something special. 4 films appear as censorship. Tales from the Foxhole appears third after Billy Herrington's Body Shop. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 軍曹編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Sergeant") ** Billy, as a drill instructor, catches two of his soldiers pleasuring themselves, and forces them into a series of humiliating punishments, including, but not limited to fellatio. ''The Final Link'' (BH, Anthony Stone, Blake Harper, Spike, Steve Shannon; 1999) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 休日編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Holiday Edition") ** The first uploaded copy of The Big One in California shows off something special. 4 films appear as censorship. The Final Link appears fourth after Tales from the Foxhole and is the last film shown. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴　【GAY♂BAR】オナハウス ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Bar Ona-house") ** Comes from footage with Billy Herrington's Body Shop, Recharge!, and The Big One in California. It is a very brief appearance. '2008' Films/videos uploaded?: 21 ''Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion'' (BH, SC, Cameron Sage, Gregg Rockwell, Bo Garrett, Martin Wannamaker, Mark Slade, Alex Wilcox, Luke Savage, Steve Shannon, Eric Evans; 2000) * Japanese: 本格的 ガチムチパンツレスリング 消防士編 ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: Firefighters") ** Billy Herrington (as the chief of Fire Station 69) and his co-workers investigate the perpetrator of a string of arsons. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 説教編 ("Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Lecture") ** Billy Herrington asked his pyromaniac brother, Bo Garrett, on his reasons to work at his fire station. Meanwhile, Steve Cassidy and Cameron Sage quarrel. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 小芝居編 ("Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Small Games") ** Billy fantasizes about another gay fantasy featuring Steve, Cameron, Gregg, and a worker at the fire department, in which Gregg and the worker top Steve, safely. Steve makes some funny expressions. After topping Steve, everyone included in the fantasy masturbate and ejaculate onto Steve's chest. Billy can be seen making a funny face. * Japanese: ガチムチパンツレスリング　屋上編 ** Billy Herrington and another wrestler wrestle on the roof. ''Conquered'' (BH, Colton Ford, Blake Harper, Nino Bacci, Tom Katt; 2001) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 コロッセオ編 ("Aniki of Pants Wrestling: Colosseum") * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 ～王国編～ ("Aniki of Pants Wrestling ~Kingdom~") ** Billy acts as a servant to the Roman emperor who performs sex acts with the Roman emperor's slaves and proceeds to have anal sex with them. ''Dark Pursuit'' (BH; 1998) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 神秘編 【微向上Ver】("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Mystery 【Slight Improvement Version】") ** Billy Harrington flexes and poses with his muscles with backlighting and no clothes. * Japanese:【兄貴】ダーク♂追行 ("【Aniki】Dark♂Pursuit") ** Billy Harrington brings you deeper and deeper into an abandoned movie theatre, where he forces you to worship his massive and muscular body. ''HotMen CoolBoyz'' (BH, Ron Athey; 2000) * Japanese: ガチムチパンツレスリングの兄貴【映画編２】 ** Ron Athey talks about the S/M community, its slogan, its "dogmatic regulations", and all the while getting rubbed by a slave. Ron closes his discussion when talking of ambiguity between the used and abused while kicking the slave off of him. Billy is also shown. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 スク水編 1/2 （再） ** Same as the above, but in much higher quality. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 スク水編 2/2 通常版 ''Sumo Bruno'' (Hakan Orbeyi, Jörg Brümmer, Alexander Czerwinski, Alister Mazzotti; 2000) * Japanese: 本格的　ムチムチSUMO ("Authentic Muchimuchi SUMO") ** Dai-chan practices with Edmond-san and Arai-kun. He is instructed by Potato God? The Shimizu? to sumo wrestle Arai-kun. He also interacts with the camera and yells at it. Edmond-san then falls down with Potato God? The Shimizu? and sounds less enthusiastic about falling and makes a loud noise while doing so. * Japanese: 本格的　ムチムチインタビュー【エドモンドさん編】 ("Authentic Muchimuchi Interview 【Edmond-san Edition】") ** The immediate aftermath of practicing with Dai-chan. ''Wolff's World'' (MW, Philippe Nicolas, Jirka Kalvoda, Jarda Kolar; 2001) * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝　修行編 ("Pants Wrestling Side Story: Training Edition") * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝　修行編+ ("Pants Wrestling Side Story: Training Edition+") * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝　激闘編 ("Pants Wrestling Side Story: Fierce Battle Editon") * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝　オイル編 ("Pants Wrestling Side Story: Oil Edition") * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝　負け犬編 ("Pants Wrestling Side Story: Underdog Edition") * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝２ 金の章 ("Pants Wrestling Side Story 2: Gold Chapter") * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝２ 銀の章 ("Pants Wrestling Side Story 2: Silver Chapter") * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝２ 餡掛の章 ("Pants Wrestling Side Story 2: Bean Jam Dressing Chapter") * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝２ チャーハンの章 ("Pants Wrestling Side Story 2: Fried Rice Chapter") ** Notable for having four naked wrestlers and Mark Wolff's Infernal Yukipo move on Philippe Nicolas. ''Ryker's Web'' (BH, Rocky; 2003) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴　【GAY♂BAR】オナハウス ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Bar Ona-house") ** Billy spends his time smoking his cigars and drinking beer at a gay bar. Footage from Billy Herrington's Body Shop, Recharge!, Conquered, HotMen CoolBoyz, The Final Link, and Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion is shown. 'Jimmy Z Productions Interview' (BH; 2007) * Japanese: 兄貴の最近の姿 ** Billy Herrington is provided questions and answers closely related to the questions he had gotten asked by in the film Naked Muscle 3. He flexes his left muscle while in a black tank top. Appears to have been released around the same time period that Bodybuilders' Jam #22 was later released. ''Bodybuilders' Jam #23'' (BH, Giovanni; 2008) * Japanese: 兄貴の最近の姿2 ** Billy Herrington is seen wearing an officer hat. This is Billy Herrington's final film. * Japanese: 【ガチムチBGM】　最近の兄貴のテーマ ** The BGM that played in the promotional video. ''Junkyard Boyz'' (DL, Daniel Freeman, David DeWitt, Orlando Torres, Tim Carlton, Dino Derio, Adam Logan, Dillon Day, Thomas Papillon; 2000) * Japanese: 木吉カズヤ ("Kiyoshi Kazuya") ** In the first uploaded copy of Junkyard Boyz, Danny Lee does his seductive dance. It is the short version of the philosophical scene. * Japanese: スーパーカズヤ　㈲ツヨシ工業編 ("Super Kazuya: (with) Tsuyoshi Industries") ** Danny Lee and other naked men have a water gun fight at the junkyard. * Japanese: スーパーカズヤ ("Super Kazuya") ** Danny Lee does a seductive dance. The full version of the philosophical scene. * Japanese: ㈲ツヨシ工業 社員紹介 ① * Japanese: ㈲ツヨシ工業 社員紹介 ② ** Aside from working on repairing or dismantling vehicles, the workers at Junkyard Boys pose around. * Japanese: ㈲ツヨシ工業 社員紹介 ③ * Japanese: ㈲ツヨシ工業 社員紹介 ④ ** Those are the videos where Hatakeyama Bacon and Yuda Lassen smile. * Japanese: ㈲ツヨシ工業 社員紹介⑤ ''House of Detention'' (VD, Erik Michaels, DM, Jirka Kalvoda, Butch America, Joe Jackson, Jarda Kolar; 2000) * Japanese: パンツレスリング　ボンデージ･マスター ("Pants Wrestling: Bondage Master") ** Van Darkholme and several of Van's elite unit, the alpha slaves, torture several people kidnapped into his dungeon. With Van receiving two new Czech slaves. ** It was first uploaded on Nico Nico Douga on November 3, 2008. * Japanese: ボンデージ・マスター バキューム編 ("Bondage Master: Vacuum") ** "SUCTION!" * Japanese: パンツレスリング　ボンデージ･マスター 新日暮里プロレス編 Ass調整VAN ("Pants Wrestling: Bondage Master: Shinnippori Real Wrestling: Ass Adjustment and VAN") ** Several of Van's slaves wrestle. The slaves who lost get anally fucked in the next two sections of the film. ''Hearts & Minds 2: Modern Warfare'' (Seth Dickens; 2008) * Japanese: アメリカ製AVの戦闘シーン ("Battle Scenes of the American-made AV") ** Seth acts as a soldier who battles explosive-wielding terrorists in a ruined desert town somewhere in the Middle East. Also the source for animations of soldiers with guns in various Gachimuchi fan videos and music videos. ''Naked Muscle 3'' (Stallion) * Japanese: パンツレスリング兄貴　インタビュー編① ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Interview edition") * Japanese: パンツレスリング兄貴　インタビュー(滝打たれ）編② ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Interview (Waterfall) edition") * Japanese: 完全版　パンツレスリングの兄貴　ワークアウト編2 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Complete workout edition") ** Stallion's first video ever. He is interviewed, bathes in a waterfall and works out. ''Mark Wolff: Rockhard'' (MW; 1997) * Japanese: ビオランテ　目がビジネスマーン編 ("Biollante: Eyes of a Businessman") ** Mark Wolff is shown as a businessman talking to an unknown colleague about a video that is getting postponed for today. He is then shown driving in his own black BMW. He gets out of his black BMW to go inside. Mark then dresses up in a black leather torso and crotch harness and flexes at the camera. * Japanese: ビオランテ　洗濯編 ("Biollante: Washing Edition") ** Mark Wolff takes off his business clothes, puts it into his condo's laundry room, undresses himself to become nude, sits on top of the washer, eats a ripe banana, and worships his own body. ''Worship: Muscle Fantasies 1'' (BH, Anthony Steel, Thomas Lloyd; 1998) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 プライベート編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Private Matters") ** This is the video where Billy Marcus rides to a warehouse on his motorcycle and poses in a room filled with red lighting. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 ANKアーマー編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: ANK Armor") ** This is the video where Billy Marcus poses with leather attire and mask. * Japanese: チャベス・オバマ　プライベート編(前編) ("Chavez Obama Private Edition (First Part)") * Japanese: チャベス・オバマ　プライベート編(後編) ("Chavez Obama Private Edition (Second Part)") ** This is the video where Anthony Steel is seen sleeping in a nice looking house before waking up to a doorbell ring. The cameraman is intended to be the viewer at this point. Anthony Steel guides the viewer around the house and eventually to Anthony Steel's personal bedroom. ''Knaked Knights'' (The Moat Monster, AC, Anthony Stone, Rod Pupret, Dan Canuck, Christi Lake, Steve Grier, Sam Ashton, Rainey Mason; 1998) * Japanese: レスリングシリーズ外伝 井上カブレラ潜入編 ("Wrestling Series: Inoue Cabrera's Infiltration") ** Four men try to escape being imprisoned and tortured in a dungeon, but they end up being naked and tortured by the castle guards with hot wax. ''Caught in the Military 1'' (Gregg Rockwell, Drew Peters; 1998) * Japanese: レスリングシリーズサブキャラ■オーウェン定岡■ ("Wrestling Series Sub-character ■Owen Sadaoka■") ** Drew Peters complains that the military is a big sex club. Gregg Rockwell deflects that argument and has sex with Drew Peters immediately afterwards. ''Foot Soldiers'' (DM, NS, Peter Wilder; 2000) * Japanese: レスリングシリーズ外伝　城之内悠二ハイキング編 ("Wrestling Series Gaiden Jonouchi Yuji: Hiking Edition") ** Nick Steel goes on a hiking trip before settling down and performing sex acts with his partner. * Japanese: 吾作自分探し編 ("Gosaku Searches Himself") ** Duncan Mills and Peter Wilder relax on a mountain, and Peter licks Duncan's feet as he massages his friend's leg. ''Cop Out'' (Gregg Rockwell, Pagan Prince, Peter Wilder, Kurt Stefano, Gareth Christopher; 1997) * Japanese: レスリングシリーズ外伝■オーウェン定岡■新日暮里警察編■ ("Wrestling Series Side Story■Owen Sadaoka■Shinnippori Police Edition■") ** Film including Owen Sadaoka and partner Petite Putin. Featuring Licker Yamano; briefly. * Japanese: 【スタジオ○ブリ】　定岡ントリー・ロード♂　【尻を済ませば】 ** Owen Sadaoka decides to watch a gay pornographic film after finishing up his call while only in his underwear. He puts on a visibly shocked expression and lays there before masturbating. After he's through with the film, he turns off the TV, the lights, and swiftly goes to bed. ''Virgin No More'' (NS, Spike, Andrew Addams; 1999) * Japanese: レスリングシリーズ外伝　城之内悠二ゲイバー入門編 ("Wrestling Series Gaiden Jonouchi Yuji Gay Bar Introduction") ** Nick Steel builds up the courage to go into a gay bar known as HAMMER BAR. The regulars at the gay bar immediately stare the young adult down. Also of note of this copy is that the language is dubbed in Spanish and not English. * Japanese: 海外の吹き替えホモビデオ(兄貴本編とはほぼ無関係) ** Foreign dubbed film. ''Maximum Performance: The Man's Guide to Penis Enlargement & Potency Techniques'' (AC, Mark Mason; 2000) * Japanese: レスリングシリーズサブキャラ■井上カブレラ■ ("Wrestling Series: Sub-character Inoue Cabrera") ** Anthony Capriati and Mark Mason are seen eating healthy food. Anthony can be seen drinking water, reading newspapers in the nude, eats a bowl of cut strawberries, and swallows nutrients along the way. Mark Mason can be seen jogging as well. ''Cowboy Wrestling 4'' (Cameron Sage, Collin Jennings; 2004) * Japanese: レスリングシリーズ外伝■くりぃむしちゅー池田■修行編■ ("Wrestling Series Gaiden■Creamstew Ikeda■Training■") ** Cameron Sage and Collin Jennings wrestle each other after having a brief argument about cleaning the barn that they're in. Just prior to that, the opening for the wrestling match sounds and looks similar to Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. '2009' Films/videos uploaded?: 20 ''Feel the Power'' (MW; 1998) * Japanese: ビオランテ パンツボクサー編 ("Biollante Pants Boxer Edition") ** Mark Wolff is seen punching a punching bag with boxing gloves. This is the only film in which Mark Wolff boxes. ''3 Easy Pieces'' (VD, Peter Wilder; 1999) * Japanese: レスリングシリーズサブキャラ■ＴＤＮコスギ■新日暮里建設編■ ("Wrestling Series: Sub-character TDN Kosugi: Construction Work edition") ** In Van Darkholme's very first gay porn film, he is seen undressing himself, but keeps his hat. 'Safe Sex Is HOT Sex!' (Chi Chi LaRue) * Japanese: 【妖精王から】 Wrap It Up 【お願い】(the Fairy King Wrap It Up Please) ** Chi Chi LaRue instructs viewers to "wrap it up" in his announcement video that warns about HIV infections through sexual intercourse. 'Unknown T.J. Cummings Beer Keg film' (T.J.) * Japanese: 【ノン気内】今日も愉快な城之内【ロン毛内】 ** A dyed haired T.J. Cummings and his friend get drunk in a sorority club. 'Unknown Can-Am Productions Businessmen Wrestling film' * Japanese: 本格的　スーツレスリング ("Authentic Suit Wrestling") ** A man parks his white BMW and enters the building. Two men are then seen discussing something and then the men in the business suits try to size up each other and then settle it in the ring while ripping off their business suits. ''Secret Lives of Women'' - Fetishes and Fantasies (T.J., Nicki Hunter; 2008) * Japanese: 【悪之内】やさぐれ城之内【黒之内】 ** T.J. Cummings smokes a cigarette and puts it out with a lady in SM wear. Suddenly, shower BGM plays and the main scene cuts to Billy Herrington performing his Fairy Nightmare move on T.J. Cummings. ''Prison of Pain'' (DM, Michael Brandon; 2001) * Japanese: 北米版・夏休みこども劇場 （１話目） ** Duncan Mills reminisces of wrestling for Van Darkholme during the scene W H I T E J O C K S and is sent to another prison or detention to wrestle somebody to a loser-gets-fucked challenge. * Japanese: 北米版・夏休みこども劇場（２話目） ** Featuring a humorous reference to Chinko Chitchai. ''Latin Balls Huevos 2'' (DM; 1999) * Japanese: 吾作vs犬 ("Gosaku vs. Dog") ** One Christmas, Duncan Mills handles a fireplace and plays with a pet dog that his friend gave to him. ''Mothers I Like To Fuck #3'' (Seth Dickens, Druuna; 2007) * Japanese: くりぃむ池田ブラザーズ ("Creamstew Ikeda Brothers") ** A drunken Seth Dickens and his friend talk about something before Palin Bayonetta talks to them both. ''Tickled, Tackled & Touched'' (Erik Michaels, Jirka Kalvoda, Jarda Kolar, Sam Dixon, Cameron Sage; 2000) * Japanese: マカーイ、大いに笑う。 ** Erik Michaels is confronted by Sam Dixon, whom was pissed at Erik, so he gets Erik tied up into a black cushion chair. * Japanese: ディレクター マカーイの受難　前編 * Japanese: ディレクター マカーイの受難　後編 * Japanese: くりぃむしちゅー池田　夏の日常編　　第一話 * Japanese: くりぃむしちゅー池田　夏の日常編　　第２話 ** Cameron Sage appears. TJ Cummings - Flexing It (T.J.; 2009) * Japanese: 城之内悠二in2009 ("Jonouchi Yuji in 2009") ** A previously scrawny Jonouchi that was last popularly seen in the film, Lords of the Lockerroom, had his physique improve over the past 10 years. He is seen flexing his muscles for a bit to Offer Nissim and Maya Simantov's song, Hook Up. In this film appearance, T.J. Cummings is referred to as Perfect Jonouchi (パーフェクト城之内). Released on June 28, 2009 on the now defunct MalePerfection.net website. * Japanese: 【城之内】パーフェクトJCの生尻露出ダンス（問題シーン修正） ** Even shorter clip of the film, but with different club music. ''Hard Mechanics'' (Cameron Sage, Lane Fuller, Chris Steele, Jack Radcliffe; 2003) * Japanese: くりぃむしちゅー池田　自動車整備工場編 ("Creamstew Ikeda Automobile Maintenance Shop Edition") ** The returning Lane Fuller requests to get his red truck back. He is greeted by Jack Radcliffe. Jack responds to the request and brings Chris Steele to the counter, who looks a lot like Norihiro Komada and Takakazu Abe. Lane puts away his glasses, which slows down the footage of Chris walking. Lane gets the news that his credit card was reported stolen, to which Chris threatens Lane to get him arrested unless he has money. Lane asks if the shop he's in will take checks to which Chris has on a iconic sign hanging over a wall that reads this: ''Max Men Strip Fantasy 1'' (Jirka Kalvoda, Jarda Kolar, Beau Bradley, Sonny Markham; 2000) * Japanese: 新日暮里タウンガイド　魅惑のダンススクール編 ("Shinnippori Town Guide Enchanted Dance School Edition") ** This is the film where Jirka Kalvoda's shirt rubbing dance meme originated. This video of the film serves as a promo of the film. * Japanese: 【祝♂植毛】新日暮里ダンススクール　ルーニー編 ("【Celebration】 Shinnippori Dance School Gain Rooney Edition") ** Beau Bradley's scene. * Japanese: 新日暮里ダンススクール　金閣編 ("Shinnippori Dance School Kinkaku Edition") ** Jirka Kalvoda's scene with his shirt rubbing dance and good music. * Japanese: 新日暮里ダンススクール　銀閣編 ("Shinnippori Dance School Ginkaku Edition") ** Jarda Kolar's scene with his black shorts and also good music. * Japanese: 新日暮里ダンススクール　井上シャブレラ編 ("Shinnippori Dance School Inoue Chabrera Edition") ** Sonny Markham's scene with his incredibly good music and dance moves. ''101 Rent Boys'' (VD; 2000) * Japanese: 【ボンマス外伝】 インタビュー・ウィズ・VANパイア ("Master Side-Story Interview with VANpire") ** An interview filmed in a hotel in Santa Monica Boulevard, where Van Darkholme talks about his sexual work and reflects on his life. The source of his famous line "deep dark fantasies". ''The Pharaoh's Curse'' (SC, DM, Robere, Blake Harper, Steve Shannon; 2000) * Japanese: 【パンレスサブキャラ】トータス藤岡登場シーン【古代エジプト編】 ("Pantsless sub-character Tortoise Fujioka's scene (Ancient Egyptian Edition") ** Mr. Blancharo (Steve Cassidy) plays as an angry landlord who demands Walker (Robere) to pay the rent or else he evicts him and sends him to the streets. Walker convinces Mr. Blancharo to buy an ancient item to which Blancharo believes to be a fake. Blancharo takes the ancient item with him to his house. He undresses himself before the ancient item glows and leaves Mr. Blancharo bewildered by it. After interacting with the item, he becomes immediately sex depraved and demands penis. Mr. Blancharo goes into an alleyway demanding sex. After having sex, Mr. Blancharo poses for the camera before transforming into Dark Tortoise (ダーク♂トータス). * Japanese: フェラオの呪い編 ① ("The Pharaoh's Curse 1") ** The intro of the film. Includes Jon Eric and King Ishii. Set in Ancient Egypt. * Japanese: フェラオの呪い編 ② ("The Pharaoh's Curse 2") ** A scene that involves Steve Shannon and Luke Savage. The ancient item is actually an Egyptian pharaoh sex suit. Before that, Walker is talking to Rick Chase. * Japanese: フェラオの呪い編 ③ ("The Pharaoh's Curse 3") ** A few scenes that involve several explorers, an angry landlord, and a guy showering. Duncan Mills, in his outfit, is seen wearing glasses and holding a candle. Then, the scene with Mr. Blancharo and Walker begins. * Japanese: フェラオの呪い編 ④ ("The Pharaoh's Curse 4") ** The scene with Mr. Blancharo demanding sex by three men. Mr. Blancharo then transforms into Dark Tortoise. Dark Tortoise then finally meets Rick Chase, whom showered earlier in the film. The Egyptian pharaoh sex suit disappears, due to one of the pharaoh's servants removing the item, several millennia ago. Thus, Mr. Blancharo and the pharaoh cease to exist. Ending the film. ''At Large'' (SC, Mark Slade; 2001) * Japanese: 【職権】ダーク♂プリズン【乱用編】 ** Steve Cassidy puts a baton down his throat and later escorts two drag queens. * Japanese: ダーク♂プリズン【エコノミー回避版】 ** Mark Slade is seen wiping the floors. ''Latin Balls Huevos 5'' (DM, Peter Wilder; 2000) * Japanese: 吾作の休日 ("Fake Holiday") ** Duncan Mills and the returning Peter Wilder are relaxing while getting a tan. ''BiSexual Nation'' (Anthony Stone, Cassandra Knight; 1999) * Japanese: 闇の大統領　チャベス・オバマ ("President of Darkness: Chavez Obama") ** Anthony Stone is an evil person and tries to get two women to prove their bisexuality to him. There is also a female version of TDN. ''Czech Tag Team 1'' (Jirka Kalvoda, Jarda Kolar, Emmett Andrews; 2000) * Japanese: 金閣銀閣の本格的ガチムチレスリング ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: Kinkaku vs. Ginkaku") ** Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar wrestle in red suits. ''Bondo Gods Vol. 6'' (VD, Dividian; 2007) * Japanese: ボンデージ・マスター ラバー編（モロ自重版） ** Van Darkholme and an electric Aka-san appear. Van Darkholme is in full spandex and has a new appearance about him. '2010' Films/videos uploaded?: 25 'Unknown Van Darhkolme Haircut film' (VD) * Japanese: 【ボンマス外伝】　バリカン編 ** Van Darkholme gives himself a hair cut. There is also a fly that is heard and seen a few times. ''Sexpack 7: Pigs in Heaven'' (Erik Michaels; 2001) * Japanese: ゲイ・マカーイ外伝　洗濯鋏編 ** Erik Michaels is once again tied up and tortured. * Japanese: ダーク♂ステゴサウルス ** Erik Michaels resembles a stegosaurus and yells. The video also mixes in 101 Rent Boys footage. * Japanese: ゲイ・マカーイ外伝：マカーイの日常編　Part1 ** The beginning part of the film with Erik Michaels. * Japanaese: ゲイ・マカーイ外伝：マカーイの日常編　Part2 ** Erik Michaels yelping continues. ''Gladiators'' (MW, Nino Bacci, Pascal Martineau; 2001) * Japanese: 剣闘士いかりやビオランテ　PartⅠ ("Gladiator Ikariya Biollante") ** Icarius Biollantus wrestles with either Nino Bacci or Justin. Hilarity ensues when Icarius Biollantus has several iconic pieces of misheard dialogue. ''Fetish Sex Fights 1'' (Kyle Brandon, Steve Cannon; 1998) * Japanese: 本格的ボンデージ・レスリング ("Authentic Bondage Wrestling") ** Two men in latex, wrestle each other. Hilarity ensues when they can't use their arms properly. 'Unknown Smiling Blake Harper Message film' (Blake Harper) * Japanese: 【ホワイトゲイ】キング石井 ホットマッサージ編 ** Blake Harper takes off his clothes, positions himself to be massaged by someone, and smiles for the camera. 'Unknown Luke Savage and Steve Shannon Football film' (Steve Shannon, Luke Savage) * Japanese: テリーマンのゲイシールド21★ ** Luke Savage and Steve Shannon go in a locker room with giant football outfits. They both undress. ''Storm Fighter'' (Brett Mycles, Lance Storm, Curt Baldwin; 2001) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの偽兄貴 ロッカー編 ("Pants Wrestling with False Aniki: Locker") ** Brett Mycles and Lance Storm settle it in a wrestling match when Brett questions why his mat is on the locker room floor. Lance tells Brett that he put the mat on the floor. 'Mark Wolff Dance Show' (MW) * Japanese: いかりやビオランテ　ダンスショー編 ("Ikariya Biollante Dance Show") ** Mark Wolff dances. 'Unknown Gregg Rockwell Talvin DeMachio film' (Gregg Rockwell, Talvin DeMachio) * Japanese: オーウェン定岡　吾作編 ** Gregg Rockwell and Talvin DeMachio appear to set up a wrestling match or are fondling each other. ''Jockbutt'' (Ricardo Milos, Jessie Garcia, Diesel; 2006) * Japanese: ビオりんブランドのロゴビオりんプロデュース 誘惑のダンス編 ("Bio-rin Brand's Bio-rin Produce: Seductive Dance Edition") ** This is the film where Ricardo Milos dances. * Japanese: ビオりんプロデュース ホームラン♂バッター編 ("Bo-rin Brand's Bio-rin Produce: Home run Batter Edition") ** Jessie Garcia strips down to his jockstrap while wearing baseball apparel. * Japanese: ビオりんプロデュース 夢のバスタブ編 ("Bio-rin Brand's Bio-rin Produce: Dreamy Bathtub Edition") ** Diesel seductively dances in a hot tub with shades on. 'TJ Cummings' - Virgin (T.J.) * Japanese: 城之内悠二 階段編 ("Jonouchi Yuji Stairs") ** T.J. Cummings interacts with the stairs to philosophical BGM. Uploaded to a site named DrakeRock.com. 'Unknown Danny Lee becoming stronger film' (DL) * Japanese: 木吉カズヤ　精神と時のロッカー編 ("Kiyoshi Kazuya Locker of Spirit and Time Edition") ** Kazuya and another man stretch their muscles together. Kazuya doesn't seem to be fazed by this. Philosophical BGM is heard. Caution: loud. 'Unknown Mark Wolff BGM video' (MW) * Japanese: いかりやビオランテ　炒飯編 ("Ikariya Biollante Fried Rice Edition") ** Biollante poses for the camera and lies down in a bed. The BGM appears to be stuttering in the video. 'STACEY Q AND COLTON FORD NYC 6/10' (Colton Ford; 2010) * Japanese: コルトン･フォード　ニューヨーク観光編 ("Colton Ford New York City Tourism") ** A woman comes to meet Colton Ford. Colton Ford asks where his sunglasses are. He then gets up close to the camera to say "IT DOESN'T MATTER!". ''Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back'' (DL, Beau Bradley, Brawley Colt; 1999) * Japanese: 【衝撃】カズヤの浮気レスリング写真集 ("Shock Kazuya's Cheating Wrestling Photo Collection") ** In a video that was uploaded way back in April 1, 2008, Kiyoshi Kazuya is seen in a gallery of photos. These photos include the photographs taken during the production of the film, Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back and a few images from the production of the film, Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3. * Japanese: カズヤの浮気パンツレスリング　Round1 ("Kazuya's Cheating Pants Wrestling Round 1") * Japanese: カズヤの浮気パンツレスリング　Round1-EX ("Kazuya's Cheating Pants Wrestling Round 1-EX") * Japanese: カズヤの浮気パンツレスリング　Round2 ("Kazuya's Cheating Pants Wrestling Round 2") * Japanese: カズヤの浮気パンツレスリング　Round3 ("Kazuya's Cheating Pants Wrestling Round 3") ** Danny Lee wrestles against Beau Bradley, a white haired opponent with a small physique in comparison to Billy Herrington. Beau Bradley is the victim to Danny Lee's ruthless attacks, such as a returning move and a new move involving lockers. 'Unknown Sonny Markham Batman film' (Sonny Markham) * Japanese: 井上シャブレラ　GAY♂BAR編 のダンス部分のみ ** Sonny Markham briefly dances for a bit. A dancer in a Batman costume appears. 'Unknown T.J. Cummings Interview film' (T.J.) * Japanese: 城之内悠二 女と休日編 ** T.J. Cummings is interviewed by a woman. The camera is focused on T.J. ''Older Women, Younger Men 5'' (T.J., Lynn Ross; 2000) * Japanese: 城之内悠二 茂美の誘惑編 ("Jonouchi Yuji: Shigemi's Temptation") ** T.J. Cummings gets seduced by Lynn Ross, the maid. 'The Megavac Workout' (Max Grand) * Japanese: スーパーヒーロー♂エッジの実験編 ** Max Grand film. 'Battle Bang Season 1' (T.J., Seth Dickens) * Japanese: 城之内がレスリング界復帰！？ ** T.J. Cummings returns with wrestling. He also talks about his background a little bit. * Japanese: くりぃむしちゅー池田　金網デスマッチ編 ** Seth Dickens returns with wrestling. He also talks about his background a little bit. ''The First Bi's Club'' (ACarrone, Sharon Kane, Jack Simmons) * Japanese: 井上カブレラ　ストリップダンス編（旧:招待編）(Inoue Cabrera Strip Dance (Former: Invitation)) ** Inoue Cabrera appears with Okahan in a bisexual pornographic film. * Japanese: 井上カブレラ ストリップダンス編　画質向上＆シーン追加版 * Japanese: レイザー(レスリングシリーズ)と白人のパートナー ** Jack Simmons appears along with stripper Antonio Carrone. 'Unknown superhero pants changing film' * Japanese: スーパーヒーローたちの着替え * Japanese: スーパーヒーローたちの捕縛 'Unknown Lynn Ross interview film' (Lynn Ross) * Japanese: ク　リ　ス　マ　ス　プ　レ　ゼ　ン　ト ** Lynn Ross is "interviewed" by someone. 'Unknown Jirka Kalvoda classical music greenhouse film' * Japanese: 金閣のビニールオナハウス編 ("Kinkaku Vinyl Onahouse Edition") ** Jirka Kalvoda enters into a greenhouse. Music plays that includes a pleasant chorus with a piano, and more classical music. Jirka masturbates inside of the greenhouse. 'Unknown Lynn Ross house film' * Japanese: 【茂晦日】池田茂美　来客編 ** Lynn Ross brings 3 men into her house. 'Unknown Duncan Mills chain masturbation film' * Japanese: 鎌田吾作のかにみそパーティー2008 ** Duncan Mills interacts with chains while masturbating. An All Worlds Video film produced by Chi Chi LaRue. Flames are added in. '2011' Films/videos uploaded?: 47 ''Ancient Amateurs 7'' (Lynn Ross; 1997) * Japanese: ＪＫが野外でオナニーする動画 ** The camera begins with a shot of Lynn Ross' black lingerie. She is briefly interviewed by a man. ''The Mirror: Manifest Fantasies 4'' (DM, Mason Flynt, Peter Wilder; 1999) * Japanese: 本格的 哲学と自然の鏡　ケツホルデス城:1690 ("Authentic Philosophy and Natural Mirrors: Princess Ketsuholedesu's Castle: 1690") ** Very good vocal BGM is heard and suddenly, the main vocal from House of Detention is heard. The current time period is somewhere in Italy in 1690. Two men discuss in Italian. Then one of the men in the discussion meets a new man wearing a blue collared shirt. The two men then kiss and have safe anal sex with each other. * Japanese: 本格的 哲学と自然の鏡 鎌田吾作:1863(修正版) ("Authentic Philosophy and Natural Mirrors: Kamata Gosaku: 1863 (Modified Version))" ** Duncan Mills paints in 19th century France. The South of France. This footage may have answered where Duncan Mills works at. Duncan Mills receives a present from a French man. He opens the gift and is a mirror. Mason Flynt fades in from within the mirror as a model and Duncan Mills turns around to see him lying down on his red couch. Duncan Mills then has the drive to paint in more detail as a half-naked Mason Flynt remains lying down. Then, Mason Flynt desires for Duncan Mills with Duncan complying. ''Fantasies of a Pig Bottom'' (SC; 1998) * Japanese: ごっついゲイポルノをＢＧＭで誤魔化してみた ** BGM audio only of Steve Cassidy's scene from the film. 'TJ Cummings Solo' (T.J.) * Japanese: 城ノ内本編　背筋自慢編 ** T.J. Cummings is interviewed and poses for the camera. He ate nothing but pizza and beer for 10 days. 'Unknown Dillon Day in Czech Republic film' (Dillon Day) * Japanese: ねじりんボーイ　インタビュアー編　　 ** Dillon Day says hello to the camera and reveals that he is in the Czech Republic. He is not there for sightseeing but rather to interact with European women. ''A Wank in the Woods'' (Jirka Kalvoda, Jarda; 2000) * Japanese: 金閣銀閣のボーイスカウト　おもいでづくり編 1/2 ("Boy Scouts of Kinkaku and Ginkaku: Memory Making 1/2") ** Jirka Kalvoda and several friends, including Jarda, go camping in the woods, and accidentally name their dog "Occhan". Occhan hesitates to get off the bus. The origin of steak appearing in Gachimuchi videos. * Japanese: 金閣銀閣のボーイスカウト　おもいでづくり編 2/2 ("Boy Scouts of Kinkaku and Ginkaku: Memory Making 2/2") ** Includes the signing guitar man, beer, more cooked steak, a sleeping Occhan, a volleyball match, swimming, and a group photo. ''Punk Punishment'' (Cody Cruze, Brad Taylor, Johnny James; 1999) * Japanese: サンダーvs ライトニング 超絶叫編 ("Thunder vs Lightning: Super Screaming") ** As Cody was minding his own business, Brad Taylor comes back for revenge and brings Johnny James to crush Cody. As Brad and Johnny cooperate together to pin Cody down, Cody creates several ear-piercing screams. Cody manages to fight back and later teams up with his assailants to eventually tag team against Brad Taylor and then finally Johnny James. 'Unknown Steve Shannon club film' (Steve Shannon) * Japanese: テリーマンのストリップダンス編 ** A returning Steve Shannon last previously seen in The Pharaoh's Curse is talking to a woman. ''Surfer Boy Showdown'' (Cody Cruze, Brad Taylor; 1999) * Japanese: 本格的サーファーレスリング 【サンダーvsライトニング】("Authentic Surfer Wrestling 【Thunder vs. Lightning】) ** Angered by Brad making a scene in front of hundreds of people, Cody suddenly pits Brad in the wrestling match. Cody proves himself to be an acrobatic wrestler with high jump kicking involved. Brad Taylor would eventually come back for revenge. * Japanese: 本格的サーファーレスリング 【ラウンド2】 ** More high jump kicking. ''Hard Heroes'' (Steve Shannon, Cody Cruze, Brad Taylor, Mason Flynt, Jack Simmons, Max Grand, Emmett Andrews; 1999) * Japanese: テリーマンのスーパーヒーロー編 第１話 ("Terryman's Superheroes Part 1") * Japanese: テリーマンのスーパーヒーロー編 第２話 ("Terryman's Superheroes Part 2") * Japanese: テリーマンのスーパーヒーロー編 第３話 ("Terryman's Superheroes Part 3") * Japanese: テリーマンのスーパーヒーロー編 第４話 ("Terryan's Superheroes Part 4") * Japanese: テリーマンのスーパーヒーロー編 最終話 ("Terryman's Superheroes") ** Bruno Payne, the chairman of a technological company, requests the Stud Squad's help in stopping a terrorist from acquiring his cloning technology or killing his staff members within 24 hours. They eventually find out that the terrorist is actually the same person as the chairman, and defeat him. 'Terryman Wrestling film' (Steve Shannon) * Japanese: 本格的テリーマンレスリング ("Authentic Terryman Wrestling") ** Terryman wrestles somebody while surrounded by brick walls. 'Die Hard Conquers Dyno-Man' (Mason Flynt, Erik Michaels; 1999) * Japanese: スーパーヒーロー編外伝 ゲイ・マカーイの受難 第1話 ** Die Hard (returning as Mason Flynt) uses a lollipop to weaken Dyno-Man (Erik Michaels). ''Double Exposure'' (DL) * Japanese: 木吉カズヤ 社有ガレージ編 ("Kiyoshi Kazuya Company-Owned Garage") ** Danny Lee works with Peter in his yard and garage. They take a water break. * Japanese: 木吉カズヤ 本格的アームレスリング編 ("Kiyoshi Kazuya Authentic Arm Wrestling") ** Danny Lee arm wrestles Peter while both men are naked. * Japanese: 木吉カズヤ　プール・ビリヤード編 ("Kiyoshi Kazuya Pool Billiards Edition") ** Danny and Peter have a game of pool then proceed to shower together. ''Max Men Strip Fantasy 2'' (Nino Bacci) * Japanese: 新日暮里ダンススクール　ニューカマー♂編 ** New faces over the previous installment. 'Kamata Gosaku Pilgrim film' (DM) * Japanese: 新日暮里植民地時代 (Shinnippori Colonial Era) ** Duncan Mills dresses as a Native American. ''Czech Tag Team 2'' (Jirka Kalvoda, Jarda Kolar, Tommy Cruise, Steve Shannon, Sonny Markham; 2000) * Japanese: シャブレラ&テリーマンvsスカル乳首兄弟 超人タッグ編① * Japanese: ** Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar eventually tag together to wrestle against Steve Shannon and Sonny Markham. ''Maxon vs. Marcus'' (Brian Maxon, BillyM; 1999) * Japanese: 本格的 ガチムチパンツレスリング ４試合目 * Japanese: 本格的 ガチムチパンツレスリング ４試合目　その２ ** Brian Maxon and Billy Marcus fight each other. Brian is a dominant wrestler. He is able to best Billy at numerous occasions. ''Don't Ask, Don't Tell!'' (SC; 2000) * Japanese: 本格的審問会議　前編 * Japanese: 【トータス藤岡】本格的審問会議　中編【本編】 ** In a military themed film, a few men are in court over homosexual disputes. The title of the film is phrased, which fits the situation. Steve Cassidy is one of the victims recorded on VHS. ''Maxon vs. Janson'' (Brian Maxon, Larry Janson; 1999) * Japanese: 本格的ガチムチパンツレスリング 須藤さん VS 小兄貴【未公開編】 ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: Sudo-san vs. Little Aniki Edition) * Japanese: 本格的ガチムチパンツレスリング 須藤さん VS 小兄貴【未公開編】　2戦目 ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: Sudo-san vs. Little Aniki Edition 2nd Game) * Japanese: 本格的ガチムチパンツレスリング 須藤さん VS 小兄貴 ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: Sudo-san vs. Little Aniki) ** Brian Maxon and Larry Janson wrestle each other. Brian gets knocked out in one of the earlier rounds, but easily curb stomps Janson in the later rounds. ''Maxon vs. Dean'' (Brian Maxon, Jimmy Dean; 1997) * Japanese: 本格的ガチムチパンツレスリング 須藤さんVSでっかい象♂さん（仮称） * Japanese: 本格的ガチムチパンツレスリング 須藤さんVSでっかい象♂さん（仮称）2 ** Brian Maxon wrestles Jimmy Dean. ''The Servant'' (SC, Blake Harper) * Japanese: キング石井 近代ドマラ編 ** Blake Harper is greeted by someone in a black suit. Blake's house has a spiral staircase. ''Maximum Maxon 1'' (Brian Maxon, Eric Evans, Brad King, Matt Bradshaw; 1997) * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：須藤さん VS M字（仮） ** Sudo-san wrestles the returning Ebihara Ebizou. ''Real Wife Stories'' (T.J.; 2008) * Japanese: 城之内悠二　ヒミツのお仕事編 ("Jonouchi Yuji Secret Work") ** Jonouchi Yuji is the cable guy. He has on a funny looking expression while the camera is covered by a part of his face on the bottom left corner of the screen. 'Creamstew Ikeda Driving film 1' * Japanese: くりぃむしちゅー池田 ドライブ編 その1 ** Creamstew Ikeda drives a vehicle, searching for women. 'Creamstew Ikeda Driving film 2' * Japanese: くりぃむしちゅー池田 ドライブ編 その2 ** Creamstew Ikeda drives a different vehicle, still searching for women. ''Maxon vs. Wolff'' (Brian Maxon, MW; 1998) * Japanese: 須藤さんVSいかりやビオランテ　本格的　ガチムチパンツレスリング * Japanese: 須藤さんvsいかりやビオランテ 【追加シーン】 * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：いかりやビオランテVS須藤さん Round.1 * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：いかりやビオランテVS須藤さん Round.2 * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：いかりやビオランテVS須藤さん Round.3 ** Brian Maxon and Mark Wolff fight each other. Brian is a dominant opponent and has pride in talking down on Canadians, as Mark is indeed a Canadian. He gives Mark names such as Canuck and Seal Clubber. Japanese fans have given this fight the nickname "Yukipo VS Homura" based off the anime characters that Mark and Brian are associated with. 'Creamstew Ikeda Slut 1' (Seth Dickens) * Japanese: くりぃむしちゅー池田 チャイナ娘編 ** Creamstew Ikeda interviews an Asian woman. 'Kamata Gosaku pool Army outfit film' (DM) * Japanese: 鎌田吾作　軍隊編 ** Kamata Gosaku plays pool before being greeted by someone. 'Creamstew Ikeda Slut 2' (Seth Dickens) * Japanese: くりぃむしちゅー池田 火編 ** Creamstew Ikeda interviews a firefighter. 'Creamstew Ikeda Slut 3' (Seth Dickens) * Japanese: くりぃむしちゅー池田 陽水さん（仮）登場編 ** Creamstew Ikeda talks to a man wearing black shades. 'Terryman Training' (Steve Shannon) * Japanese: テリーマンのワークアウト編 ** Terryman trains with dumbbells. 'Kamata Gosaku Slut 1' (DM) * Japanese: 鎌田吾作　女狐編 ** Kamata Gosaku lies down on a couch while talking to a big breasted lady. 'Creamstew Ikeda Slut 4' (Seth Dickens) * Japanese: くりぃむしちゅー池田 目がビジネスマーン編 ** Seth Dickens is reported to a woman. Both are wearing business suits. * Japanese: くりぃむしちゅー池田 寝起き編 ** Seth Dickens is finished with you and gets up yelling. ''Canadian Muscle Hunk Wrestling 2'' (JB, Santino; 1992) * Japanese: 若き日のカズヤ 修行編 STAGE.1 * Japanese: 若き日のカズヤ 修行編 STAGE.2 * Japanese: 若き日のカズヤ 修行編 STAGE.3 * Japanese: 若き日のカズヤ　共闘編 ** James Blond wrestles Santino. This is the fourth bout of the film. 'King Ishii Photo Op film' (Blake Harper) * Japanese: キング石井　メイキング・撮影編 ** King Ishii gets into position to take his photos. 'Jonouchi Yuji Slut 1' (T.J.) * Japanese: 城之内悠二 熟女の身体検査編 ** Jonouchi Yuji is interviewed by a short, red-haired woman. ''Wolff vs. Dean'' (MW, Jimmy Dean; 1999) * Japanese: いかりやビオランテ　腹パン編 * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：ビオランテvsでっかい象♂さん（仮称） ** Mark Wolff wrestles Jimmy Dean in the wrestling ring. 'Ikeda's Chinese Girl interview' * Japanese: 池田のチャイナ娘　インタビュー編 ** The same lady that appeared in another video is interviewed. 'Jonouchi Yuji Slut 2' (T.J.) * Japanese: 城之内悠二 不良生徒編 ** Jonouchi Yuji interviews a woman who is taller than him. Jonouchi plays with a basketball during the interview. ''The Seven Deadly Sins: Pride'' (Chris Steele, Spike; 2001) * Japanese: 妖精王　ラスベガス来襲編 ** The returning Komada Takakazu and Femdom Mikasa appear in this film. Much like the copy of Virgin No More, it is impossible to find an English dubbed copy of the film. The audio is in Spanish. ''Cock Tail Gang Bang'' (Petr Katja, Jiri Sydnec; 2000) * Japanese: ダンススクール外伝：銀閣のクラブダンス編 ** Kinkaku and Ginkaku return with a party themed film. ''The Best of Colton Ford'' (Colton Ford; 2005) * Japanese: コルトン　もう一人のボク編 ** Colton Ford talks to himself in the mirror. The mirror version of Colton Ford is under control of Colton Ford as he's able to initiate a conversation with his mirror self. This is a compilation film. 'Creamstew Ikeda Slut 5' (Seth Dickens) * Japanese: くりぃむしちゅー池田 校長先生編 ** Creamstew Ikeda is on the phone with somebody. ''Mark Wolff Star Profile'' (MW; 2005) * Japanese: いかりやビオランテ　インタビュー編 ("Ikariya Biollante Interview Edition") ** Mark Wolff begins the interview with saying a little bit about himself and his business. He proceeds to strip then be tailored with a new suit and begins to undress himself again, which ends with him masturbating. 'Creamstew Ikeda Slut 6' (Seth Dickens) * Japanese: くりぃむしちゅー池田 人工呼吸編 ** A woman driving a van finds Creamstew Ikeda working with somebody to move boxes around. ''Tranny A Go Go'' (Anthony Stone, T.J.; 1999) * Japanese: チャベス・オバマ アフロ編＆城之内悠二バーテンダー編 ** Chavez Obama has on an afro and T.J. Cummings talks to a woman. 'Malibu's Most Latin' (Seth Dickens) * Japanese: くりぃむしちゅー池田 海賊編 ** Creamstew Ikeda wears a pirate hat. '2012' Films/videos uploaded?: ''Canadian Built Wrestling Club 1'' (MW; 1997) * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：ビオランテの本格的ガチムチレスリング Round.1 ("Pants Wrestling Side Story: Biollante's Authentic Gachimuchi Wrestling Round. 1") * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：ビオランテの本格的ガチムチレスリング Round.2 ("Pants Wrestling Side Story: Biollante's Authentic Gachimuchi Wrestling Round. 2") ** Mark Wolff and a friend discuss a recent WWF match which leads them to wrestling. ''Czech Point'' (Ales Hanak, Chris Steele, Michael Brandon; 1999) * Japanese: 金閣　ブートキャンプ編 ("Kinkaku Boot Camp Edition") ** The returning Komada Takakazu is seen working with American and Eastern European forces. This is Ales Hanak's very first American film. ''Titans: The Movie'' (MW, Brian Maxon; 1999) * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：須藤さん VS ビオランテ リベンジラウンド 1 ("Pants Wrestling Side story: Sudo-san vs Biolante: Revenge Round 1") ** Brian Maxon and Mark Wolff do a rematch. This time in a wrestling ring. Brian Maxon is again, still a dominant opponent. ''The Adventurers'' (VD, Andy Lau, Rosamond Kwan, Ron Yuan, George Cheung, Chien-Lien Wu,; 1995) * Japanese: 【TDN】　VAN様のダーク♂映画編　【血戦中華街】 ("TDN VAN-Sama's Dark♂Movie Blood Feuds of Chinatown] * Japanese: 【高画質】VAN様のダーク♂映画編　【血戦中華街】(HD version) ** Several clips of Van Darkholme as Blackie in the Chinese movie "Great Adventurers". ''Canadian Built Wrestling Club 2'' (MW; 1997) * Japanese: 本格的 ガチムチ台所レスリング いかりやビオランテVSお野菜兄弟（仮）("Authentic Gachimuchi Kitchen Wrestling: Ikariya Biolante VS Vegetable Brothers (Provisional)") * Japanese: 本格的 ガチムチ台所レスリング いかりやビオランテVSお野菜兄弟（仮）続 ("Authentic Gachimuchi Kitchen Wrestling: Ikariya Biolante VS Vegetable Brothers (Provisional) Continued") ** Mark Wolff is upset that his two friends bought too much fruit and that his grandmother will be upset when she gets home. They proceed to wrestle in the kitchen and throw food at each other. ''Wrestlers: Muscle Fantasies 2'' (BH; 1999) * Japanese: 本格的ガチムチパンツレスリング　新♂章 ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: New♂Chapter") * Japanese: 兄貴の挑戦　ガチムチパンツレスリング ("Aniki's Challenge Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling") ** Billy Marcus' first wrestling film ever. ''Rockland vs. Wolff'' (MW, Vince Rockland; 1999) * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：いかりやビオランテ 王座防衛戦　1/4 ("Pants Wrestling Side Story: Ikariya Biollante - Throne Defense Battle") ** Mark Wolff (wearing silver crotch shorts) wrestles against Vince Rockland (wearing gold crotch shorts). ''Wolff Whipped'' (MW, Rico, Magnus; 2001) * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：ビオのUSA♂レスリング ROUND①～前半～ * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：ビオのUSA♂レスリング ROUND①～後半～ * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：ビオのUSA♂レスリング ROUND②～前半～ * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：ビオのUSA♂レスリング ROUND②～後半～ ** Mark Wolff wrestles against Rico in the first match and Magnus in the second match. Despite his cheap wrestling style, Magnus is a powerful opponent for Mark Wolff. ''Guarding The Jewels'' (DM, Kip Casey; 1999) * Japanese: 鎌田吾作 新日暮里警察編 ("Kamata Gosaku Shinnippori Police Edition") ** Duncan Miller, in a police outfit, catches a criminal (Kip Kasey) trying to steal a jewel and holds him at gun point with his handgun. Duncan Miller then requests the criminal to take off his clothes and perform fellatio on Duncan. The criminal manages to take Duncan's handgun and Duncan decides to have anal sex with him. During the scene, Crash Bandicoot-like and Donkey Kong-like music is heard throughout the scene. The third scene of the film. '2013' 'Gym Bunny' * Japanese: ウサギ　まとめ ("Rabbit Summary") ** A performer disguises himself as a rabbit, lifts weights, and twitches. Maxon vs Morgan * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：須藤さん 6試合目① * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：須藤さん 6試合目② ** Brian Maxon wrestles Paul Morgan. Their height difference is very noticeable. 2014 Brian Maxon vs Tom Flex * Japanese: 本格的ガチムチパンツレスリング 須藤さん VS 江頭 ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: Sudo-san VS Egashira") * Japanese: 本格的ガチムチパンツレスリング 須藤さん VS 江頭 再戦編 "Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: Sudo-san VS Egashira Edition") ** Brian Maxon wrestles Tom Flex. Kick-Ass Punishment Wrestling Three ''(BM, Bart Tyler, Steve Troy) * '''Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：須藤さんの2on1レスリング　乱入編 ("Pants Wrestling Side Story: Sudo-san's 2on1 Wrestling - Intrusion Edition") * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：須藤さんの2on1レスリング　逆襲編 ("Pants Wrestling Side Story: Sudo-san's 2on1 Wrestling - Counterattack Edition") * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：須藤さんの2on1レスリング　共闘編 ("Pants Wrestling Side Story: Sudo-san's 2on1 Wrestling - Joint Struggle Edition") * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：須藤さんの2on1レスリング　処刑編 ("Pants Wrestling Side Story: Sudo-san's 2on1 Wrestling - Execution Edition") 2017 ''Sizing Up: Before Your Very Eyes ''(BM) * Japanese: 須藤さん　陸上競技編 ("Sudo-san: Track-and-field Edition") ** A blonde Brian Maxon competes in a decathlon competition with his teammates with one of them having a striking resemblance to Mario. He's cheered on by his boyfriend who looks like Freddie Mercury which coincides with We Are the Champions by Queen playing in the background. Billy Herrington's visits 'I try to interview Aniki' (BH; 2009) * Japanese: 歪みねぇビリー兄貴を取材してみた ** The beginning of the most famous modern Billy Herrington appearances. He is interviewed by a fan who asks him some good questions about how he felt when he initially heard of the Wrestling Series and its edits. 'Twisted Billy's message' (BH; 2009) * Japanese: 歪みねぇビリー兄貴のメッセージ ** Billy Herrington says his most popular misheard lines, but also says Danny Lee's line. Saikan darashi nee na (最近だらしねぇな！), Yugami nee na (歪みねぇな), and Shinnippori (新日暮里). 'Billy Herrington's Speech' (BH; 2009) * Japanese: ビリー・ヘリントン名誉コモン就任演説【字幕付き】("Billy Herrington's Honorable Common Inaugural Address") ** Billy makes a speech that parodies Barack Obama's inauguration speech and 2008 election victory speech. 'Aniki's Coming!' (BH, many Japanese fans, an English-to-Japanese interpreter and (bad) translator, worker at Good Smile Company; 2009) * Japanese: （生放送）兄貴来日！（2/14）ワンホビ9　昼の部　part1/2 ** Billy Herrington visits his first official live online event hosted by Niconico and garage kit maker Good Smile Company. He is there to also advertise the limited edition Billy Herrington model that would later be created in July of the same year. Billy Herrington wears a custom-made leather outfit to the fans' glee. The source of the "Aniki! Aniki!" cheer * Japanese: （生放送）兄貴来日！（2/14）ワンホビ9　昼の部　part2/2 ** The 2nd part of the official live online event. * Japanese: 【字幕つき】兄貴来日inバレンタインゲイ（ワンホビ9 ニコニコ生放送） * Japanese: ビリー・ヘリントン 来日イベント 1 'Aniki's Advent' (BH, many Japanese fans; 2012) * Japanese: Aniki's Advent【NicoNico Grand Party】 ** Billy Herrington's popular event in which is the source of Billy's cheerful "Yugamineena!" cry 'Billy Herrington's message to all of us' (BH; 2010) * Japanese: 【ガジェ通】ビリー・ヘリントン 独占インタビュー 'Billy Herrington's interviews in Japan' (BH) * Japanese: 歪みねぇビリー兄貴を取材してみた【日本語字幕】 Van Darkholme's Kink.com era videos (2008-2017) 'Van Darkholme's later interview' (VD; 2008) * Japanese: 【ご機嫌な】Van Darkholme【VAN様】 ** An interview with Van Darkholme in the Kink.com studio that he later quit to focus on his website. The source of the phrase "Boy next door.". '''''Van Darkholme Halloween Hell!!! (VD; 2011) * Japanese: お化け屋敷でのVAN様 ("VAN-sama in the Haunted House") ** Van Darkholme and a friend navigate a haunted house for Halloween. 'Van Darkholme and his servants' (VD; 2009) * Japanese: TDNコスギと下僕たち ** This is the source where Van Darkholme unlocks a big, tall wooden door with two openings by pushing on it with his hands, after unlocking it with a glowing, dull key, while 3 other men watch on. ''Dr.ヴァン診療所 Karte 01'' (VD; 2010) * Japanese: Dr.ヴァン診療所 Karte.1 (音修正版) ** Translated as Dr. Van Clinic Karte 01, Van Darkholme is a doctor for a man who checks up on his body. Van Darkholme appears to be a regular doctor until he notices something particular about the man he's checking up on. Billy Herrington's Philosophical TV appearances 'Billy Herrington's appearance in Love Connection' (BH; 1998) * Japanese: ガチムチ兄貴のお見合い？ ("Aniki's Gachimuchi Matchmaking?") ** Billy Herrington is featured in the game show Love Connection. 'Billy Herrington's appearance in Ricki Lake' (BH; 1998) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴　メガネ編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Glasses") ** In a game in the show called Musclemen Dating Game, Billy Herrington is #3. He unanimously wins the competition. He wears sunglasses and has a lot of facial hair in this appearance. Miscellaneous ''The Rush'' (Jack Simmons, Ren Adams, David Thompson, Drew Andrews, Todd Stevens; 1996) * Japanese: レイザー(レスリングシリーズ)　人質交渉編　① ** Ren Adams, who looks a lot like Naked Snake, uses a cell phone and makes his epic return in a non-American Gay Wrestling source. Jack Simmons appears. Making his return as well. * Japanese: レイザー(レスリングシリーズ)　人質交渉編　② ** The source of a rather angry looking Jack Simmons. 'Jack Simmons and A Midsummer Night's Lewd Dream Interview' (Jack Simmons; ???) * Japanese: 黒人(ジャックシモンズ)と美少年ケン ** Jack Simmons appears with a Inmu actor. * Japanese: 黒人(ジャックシモンズ)と美少年イタル ** Jack Simmons appears with another Inmu actor. * Japanese: 黒人(ジャックシモンズ)と美少年タクミ ** Jack Simmons appears with yet another Inmu actor. 'Jack Simmons in a Car' (Jack Simmons; ???) * Japanese: クールガイズ 1 ** Jack Simmons appears in a car with someone. 'Promotional ''Conquered Video' * '''Japanese': 剣闘士 パンツレスリングの兄貴(後編) ("Gladiator Pants Wrestling with Aniki (Part 1)") ** Billy Herrington holds a few books and pictures of himself from when he modeled for Colt Studio Group before flexing his muscles, going into muscle shots, and butt shots. 'Unknown Danny Lee Vampire film' (DL; 1992) * Japanese: 木吉カズヤ ヴァンパイア編 ** Danny Lee records a voluptuous blonde woman for a few minutes. Danny Lee then gets up close to the camera and says "Welcome to blonde heaven. A blonde on your arm, a song in your heart. All your money chipped and refunded.". Vampire action does happen. Danny Lee is a vampire. ''Big Bad Beetleborgs; 1x41 (Something Fishy)'' (The Moat Monster; 1997) * Japanese: 【半漁人】ビッグ・バッド・ビートルボーグ 1/2 * Japanese: 【半漁人】ビッグ・バッド・ビートルボーグ 2/2 ** The Moat Monster (as Swamp Scumoid or Charterville Charlie) appears again as a generic villain that is stopped by several superheroes. ''Daydream Obsession'' (DD, Joseph Dain, Rafael Escorcia, 2003) * Japanese: 木吉カズヤの日常　シャワー編 ("Everyday Life with Kazuya: Shower Edition") ** Danny Dallas (as Will) is seen showering, but not before Joseph Dain (as Clayton) barges into the bathroom. Will owes Clayton for something, after Clayton accidentally flushes the toilet while Will was showering. Good BGM then plays. * Japanese: 木吉カズヤの日常　テレビゲーム編 ("Everyday Life with Kazuya: Video Games Edition") ** Danny Dallas (as Will) and Rafael Escorcia (as Jonathan) were playing a video game match of the PlayStation 2 port Madden NFL 2004. Joseph Dain (as Clayton), is called upon by Jonathan to bring him a beer with Will sharing the same request. Clayton retorts to the two men before grabbing two beers. As Clayton serves the two men their beers and sits down, Clayton then hallucinates a gay fantasy that magically strips Will and Jonathan of their clothing. The now naked men wrestle with pillows and each other to groovy BGM. ''Hunk O' Rama 1 & 2'' (DL, 2000, 2001) * Japanese: ** * Japanese: ** ''Blue Collar Men: Manifest Fantasies 2'' (AC; 2000) * Japanese: 井上カブレラ　リフォーム編 ("Inoue Cabrera: Reforming Edition") ** Anthony Capriati briefly walks by a fellow co-worker, after working on the ground on a new house. Anthony Capriati then repeats this action, but this time, carries tools towards the master bathroom as requested by his supervisor. * Japanese: 井上カブレラ　シャワー編 ("Inoue Cabrera: Shower Edition") ** Anthony Capriati takes a shower to a good piano house BGM. ''Raw Rope'' (VD; 2004) * Japanese: VAN様 武道編 ("VAN-sama: Way of the Warrior") ** Van Darkholme fights another man in a martial arts duel. ''Open House'' (Tom Chase, Erik Korngold, The Pool Man; 2003) * Japanese: 森のクマさん ** Two bears, hairy big men, enter a house and then undress themselves. The men are best known for peaking their heads out of the window to probably lure in The Pool Man faster. This is used several times in fan videos. ''Red Star'' (Erik Michaels; 2003) * Japanese: ゲイ・マカーイ外伝：マカーイの日常編 ("Gay Makaay: Makaay's Everyday Life") ** Erik cries as his chest gets studded with clothespins. ''Saddle Up'' (Cameron Sage) * Japanese: くりぃむしちゅー池田 カウボーイ編 ("Creamstew Ikeda: Cowboy") ** Cameron acts as a bored cowboy. ''Extreme Mat Fights'' (Jake Stevens, Anthony Stone, Cassandra Knight; 1998) * Japanese: 新 本格的 ガチムチノンケ向けパンツレスリング 兄貴の章編 ("New Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Chapter: Aniki Edition") ** Jake Stevens is seen wrestling against a lady. * Japanese: 新 本格的 ガチムチノンケ向けパンツレスリング オバマの章編 ("New Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Chapter: Obama Edition") ** Anthony Stone wrestles against Cassandra Knight. ''Unknown Baseball Coach Video'' (Cameron Sage) * Japanese: コーチ池田 ("Coach Ikeda") ** Cameron acts as a baseball coach. ''Best of Cal Erotic Wrestling'' (Blake Onassis; 1995) * Japanese: 南北戦争 ("Civil War") ** Blake Onassis is seen getting dominated by another wrestler. There is a second national Confederate States of America flag hanging on the wall. ''Blake Onassis: Exposed!'' (Blake Onassis; 1995) * Japanese: いかりやビオランテの一人遊び ** Blake Onassis' very first film. * Japanese: ビオシャワー ** Blake Onassis showers. ''Maximum Maxon 2'' (Brian Maxon, Jack Simmons; 1999) * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：須藤さん 7～9試合目【予告編】 ** Sudo-san and Razor wrestle in a preview video. * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：須藤さんVSレイザー① ** The real match against Sudo-san and Razor. These two men are significant in that they have an incredibly long line of connections which ultimately connects Aniki to a popular Japanese gay pornographic film actor. ''Mavericks'' (Bo Garrett; ???) * Japanese: 兄貴の弟 - 'Mavericks' ** Bo is seen fighting a cowboy in a saloon. Other sources Outsiders ''Alexander Vishnevsky's show in the 2003 Hungarian Grand Prix'' (Alexander Vishnevsky) * Japanese: ** Alexander Vishnevsky, a male bodybuilder from Russia, dances like a robot to music and shows his muscles. ''Christian Engel's Muscle Show'' (Christian Engel) * Japanese: 水の精霊、休日編 ** Christian Engel displays his muscles in various locations, to the tune of "There Must Be An Angel" by No Angels. 'Catalina Series' Recently, some Gachimuchi users included videos from another series of gay pornography videos that were incredibly popular in the gay community, Catalina Video. Possibly due to their content being similar to those in the Gachimuchi videos' sources, Nico Nico Douga users had given a few characters some nicknames. Some Gachimuchi characters do appear in some of those videos. Nonetheless, they are not widely considered as Gachimuchi videos. ''Boy Band'' (Steve Rambo, Brad McGuire; 2000) * Japanese: 男性アイドルグループ ("Male Idol Group") ** Steve Rambo trespasses into some ranchers' land, and has all sorts of misadventures with them. Source of the poorly-performed clip infamous for the line, "Oh, shit, I'm sorry". ** "It gets bigger when I pull on it!" ** "Sometimes I pull on it so hard, I rip the skin!" ''Cockpit: Everybody's Going Down'' (Steve Rambo, Brad McGuire Erik Michaels) * Japanese: 新日暮里航空 L○ST編 ("Shinnippori Airlines: LOST") ** Several gay men board an airplane. Sometimes, it and its sequel are known as "Shinnippori Airlines". ''Cockpit 2: Survival of the Fittest'' (Erik Michaels) * Japanese: 新日暮里航空 L○ST編 ("Shinnippori Airlines: LOST") ** The characters from the previous video crash into a forest, and struggle against nature and a hostile family of hillbillies to survive. ''Switchcraft'' (Anthony Stone, Chi Chi LaRue, Cassandra Knight; 1999) * Japanese: 妖精王の逆襲 Part1 忍耐編 ("Fairy King's Counterattack Part 1: Endurance") * Japanese: 妖精王の逆襲 part2 レスリング編 ("Fairy King's Counterattack Part 2: Wrestling") * Japanese: 妖精王の逆襲 Part3 覚醒編 ("Fairy King's Counterattack Part 3: Awakening") * Japanese: 妖精王の逆襲 最終回 逆襲編 ("Fairy King's Counterattack Finale: Retaliation") Still others 'Aniki's influence has spread' * Japanese: 塩ランカ兄貴 ("Sri-o Salt Lanka's Aniki") ** A young man from Sri Lanka finds a picture of Billy Herrington on a coconut palm tree. See also * Memes * International Wrestling Festivals, the grand results of these sources. External links * Aniki's Main Story Link * Van-sama's Main Story Link * Wrestling Series * Philosophy * Forest Fairy * Dark Fairy * Wrestling Series Main Part * Wrestling Series Main Part 2 Category:Browse *